


my home.

by lizziecamicia13



Series: dadshlatt one-shots~ [2]
Category: Dream SMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Songfic, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziecamicia13/pseuds/lizziecamicia13
Summary: dadshlatt! pretty much tratior tommy and tubbo songfic! have fun~song: home by cavetown
Series: dadshlatt one-shots~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	my home.

**Author's Note:**

> tommy is tired. jshlatt is warm and welcoming along with tubbo!

Tommy pov 

I was tired. I had just ran to the outskirts of manberg to escape wilbur…………. Again.   
Get a load of this monster   
I hear footsteps though I am too tired to do anything so i sit here not in pogtopia or manberg but in peace.  
He doesn’t know how to communicate   
I see tubbo and jshlatt standing and looking up to the stars, They see me but I don’t care at this point.   
His mind is in a different place   
They start to walk over here but instead of talking they join me laying in the grass looking up.   
Will everybody please give him a little bit of space  
We sit there in silence as I fall asleep not knowing how sleepy I was or how bad I look.   
Get a load of this trainwreck   
I wake up to a soft bed and birds chirping, I go to look out the window to realize where I am.   
His hairs a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet   
I am in erets castle in manberg, i go to the bathroom to find clean clothes for me with a note from eret.   
But little do we know the stars welcome him with open   
I look at myself, I look terrible in need of a shower more than ever, the note says jshlatt brought me here.   
Get a load of this monster   
I take a shower savoring it before putting on the clothes, a suit with a red tie from jshlatts company.   
He doesn’t know how to communicate   
I walk outside to be met with tubbo, he looks good. We say our highs before he brings me to jshlatt.   
His mind is in a different place   
This place was different for better and worse like the colors black and white though i don’t really care.   
Will everybody please give him a little bit of space  
We walked some more till we got to the white house, the house was refurbished nice at least.   
Get a load of this trainwreck   
I didn't see that many people on the streets today but i heard a lot of noise near the river.   
His hairs a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet   
We finally started the trek to jshlatts office , I still don’t know what he is going to do to me.   
But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms   
Jshlatt opened the door telling Tubbo to wait outside and gesturing for me to come inside.   
Time is   
We talk a bit and then he pulls something out of his pocket. A liquid black like ink.   
Slowly   
He gives me two choices; go to the dungeons or drink the liquid and betray pogtopia.   
Tracing his face   
I think for a minute, both choices are awful but I take the liquid and drink, betraying my old friends.   
But strangely he feels at home in this place.   
Tommy after drinking almost immediately grows horns but he knows for sure, manbergs his home now.


End file.
